


New Addition

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Pack [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, F/F, Literally all of Clarke's pups, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa





	New Addition

Luna was pacing back and forth in her chambers while waiting for Clarke to arrive.

“You know you'll be much more comfortable if you lie down Luna.” Murphy said.

“I've done this twice already, I know how to get comfortable.” She snapped at the younger omega, “Where the hell is Clarke?”

"Well at least stop pacing, you're leaking. It's making a mess.” Murphy was there for support. An omega comforting another.

Just in that moment, Abby returned to the room with clean cloths and two water buckets, one hot and one cold. She sighed at the stubborn omega, “Luna, please lie down. I have to check if you're fully dilated.”

“Not until Clarke gets here.” Luna refused to lie down.

A growl tore through the room, “lie down, Luna.”

Luna's pheromones spiked at the growl. She lied down on the fur she used specifically for birth, resting her head on Murphy’s lap. Said omega released soothing pheromones into the air. Clarke sat in front of Luna's belly, taking hold of her thigh and holding it up. They learned from the first birth that Luna will indeed kick Abby in the face.

“Are you sure you don't want to lay on your back?” Abby asked, prepping the cloths.

“I find that it's easier when I lay on my side.” She grunted when a contraction passed.

Abby dipped one of the cloths into the hot water and cleaned around Luna's entrance. She took another and wrapped it around her belly, to soothe the contractions. The doctor used her hand to determine if Luna was ready to push.

“Now?” Clarke asked.

“Not quite. She's about seven centimeters.”

“Sure as hell feels like I'm ready to push.” Luna mumbled angrily.

Clarke released her leg when Abby stood. She grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it in the cold bucket. The alpha wiped the sweat off of Luna's forehead. She smiled when Luna sighed in relief, the red in her cheeks dissipating. Clarke removed the thin gown the omega wore, wiping her body down with the cool cloth. Clarke began a low rumble in her chest meant to sooth. Luna began to fall asleep under the soothing effects of her alpha and the comforting omega.

She turned to Murphy, “How long has she been in labor?”

“About four hours now.” Murphy said.

Clarke looked up at him confused, “why was I just now notified?”

“She refused to tell anyone. It was only when Abby came to check on her that she smelled it. She got a guard and told him to go get you.”

When Abby returned, she was met with her pup cooling the sleeping omega. “Clarke, I need to check her again.”

Clarke lifted Luna's leg so that Abby could check her. The older alpha sighed.

“What is it?”

“At this rate, it may very well be another hour and a half before she's ready."

* * *

 

About forty five minutes into Clarke's rumbling, Luna jolted awake. Clarke called for Abby and Luna tried to sit up.

Clarke tried to stop her, “Luna she has to check if you're ready.”

“No need,” she said rolling onto her right side.

“What?” Murphy said, jolted awake by Luna's spike in pained pheromones.

“Pup wants out. NOW!” Luna screamed.

Abby rushed into the room, wiping her hands on a clean cloth. “Clarke grab her leg.”

Clarke did as instructed and Luna began to push at Abby's command.

Her screams could be heard throughout the tower. Murphy continuously wiped Luna's forehead void of sweat. Clarke encouraged Luna to keep pushing every time she wanted to stop. Within ten minutes Luna had given birth to her firstborn daughter.

“It's an alpha.” Abby said as she cleaned the newborn. When she could clearly determine her scent she announced, "A girl."

“What do you want to call her, Clarke?” Luna said tiredly.

“How about Reese?” Clarke said as Abby handed her the newborn.

“I like it.” Luna smiled.

Reese was beginning to get fussy in her sires arms.

“Hungry.” Clarke said as she handed the pup to her mother, who immediately quieted down at the scent of her mother's breast and quickly latched on.

* * *

 

Three hours later, after Luna had been moved to the bed, Clarke brought the other children in.

“Stay quiet, they might be sleeping.” Clarke whispered.

"We're awake.” Luna said quietly, closing the shirt she was wearing. “Come in.”

Clarke ushered all of her pups inside and they took up the remaining space on the bed.

Parker smiled at his new baby sister, “she come out of your tummy?”

Luna smiled at her eldest, “Sha goufa. She did.”

“I touch?” Leo asked his parents with owlish eyes.

Luna smiled and nodded. All of the children received a chance to touch the new baby.

Clarke looked to her eldest, who was tapping her arm.

“Can I hold her?”

Luna smiled at Aden, she passed the newborn to her eldest brother and smiled at the sight.


End file.
